Beat and Rhyme
"We got the beats-" "-and the rhymes!" "We bring the dirty treats-" "-and hard times!" ''-Beat and Rhyme. (src) '''Beat and Rhyme' (originally from The World Ends With You) are two musicbending punk kid siblings who are members of The Gang. Beat is 10 years old, while Rhyme is 7. Beat's real name is Daisukenojo Bito, and Rhyme's real name is Raimu Bito. History Background Beat and Rhyme were born in Shibuya, Japan. Their older brother had to babysit them one night, during which he took them downtown to hang with his bad crowd. His gang got into a fight with another gang, resulting in a shooting. Rhyme cried from the action, and when Beat tried to take her out of there, he was shot. As Rhyme cried over his dead, Reapers were already there to take Beat to the Underworld. After they did, Rhyme was shot. After Beat was admitted as a spirit, he told the Reapers to take him back to his hometown to see Rhyme. Rhyme had already become a Hollow, despairing when she was unable to find Beat. Beat stopped the Reapers from performing an "exorcism" on her and consoled his sister. Rhyme's spirit turned back to her normal form as they hugged each other. Beat and Rhyme were allowed to join the Spirit Kids Next Door, and were given their Music Chi back by Meloetta, the Song Firstborn. The two were placed in Sector REAP. However, Beat and Rhyme borrowed Gigai very often to explore the Mortal World. During a visit to Cleveland, Virginia, they fell into a sewer hideout that was occupied by Kimaya Heartly and Kaleo Anderson. The two let them join their gang, "The Gang." Beat and Rhyme agreed to, but they didn't expect to stay long before Kimaya questioned them on their backgrounds. However, she never did, and the Bitos began to visit them regularly. One year later, a skeleton boy called Django de los Muertos fell into The Gang's hideout. Like Kimaya did with Beat and Rhyme, she let Django join their Gang without questioning his history. Nextgen Series They first appear in The Gang, alongside the other members. They use their musicbending to rob a delivery truck and steal Wii U II's. When Vweeb sneaks into their lair, Rhyme finds him cute, and they are impressed with his 'tough' attitude like Kimaya. They are later kidnapped by Arlon and sent to his school, but are rescued by Kami and Vweeb. They later help bring down Arlon's Lunar Sanctum by mixing their power with boomboxes. In Operation: SCARY, Beat dresses as Donkey Kong while Rhyme dresses as Tiny Kong for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters is spread, they become Kongs for real. In Operation: CLOWN, Beat and Rhyme are struck speechless when Kaleo returns to their hangout, at least 20 feet tall. When Kaleo farts, he knocks all of them out with his stench. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Beat and Rhyme go to the Canyon of Miracles with Django to attack the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout and rescue Firstborn Midna. They succeed in the mission and return home. They later encounter Don Quixote Sugar in Cleveland Park, who tells them about the music planet, Symphonia. They sing a short rap song that Sugar is unimpressed by, while Meloetta is. The Gang members are ambushed and captured by GUN agents, led by Stan Smith, and taken to G.U.N. H.Q.. While locked in their cell (bound in chi-cuffs), Rhyme notices a keychain sticking out of Kimaya's pocket. She pulls it out, and when Kim takes it, it becomes a Keyblade. She uses the key to cut the Bitos' cuffs, and Rhyme takes it to cut Kimaya's. They escape and head to the testing room to save Django and Kaleo, in which the Bitos save the former. After they escape the base, The Gang heads to Django's hometown of Pueblo de Niebla. Beat and Rhyme looked detested and afraid at the sight of the coal mountain blocking their path. Regardless, The Gang climbs and makes it over the mountain, arriving at Django's village. The Gang looks appalled at all the sick villagers. Django proceeds to tell them all his backstory, about how Carter Pewterschmidt sacrificed him in the Lazarus Pit, and would refuse to share the Lazarus's healing properties to the sick village. When the story is done, Carter appears himself, and activates Kimaya's Sleeper to attack Django. When Beat and Rhyme sing a song to break his "mind-control," Hank Hill shoots Beat dead. Rhyme cries over her brother, and jumps out of her own body as a Hollow to attack the Heartless. Beat's spirit later comes out of his dead Gigai as he approaches Kaleo, who is now able to see spirits by watching Beat "die." Kaleo is frightened by the ghost of Beat and flees. Beat tells Black Star to catch him before going to help his sister. When the Hollow Rhyme is about to attack Crystal Wickens, Beat stops her and consoles his sister, changing her back to normal. When The Gang and Sector SCYTHE reunite, Beat tells the truth about he and Rhyme being spirit operatives. They and Sector SCYTHE later fight the Heartless while Kimaya infiltrates the Lazarus Plant. Beat and Rhyme end up in battle with Boomhauer, with help from Crystal Wickens (who was unaware of their existence). Beat is infected with darkness from Boomhauer's dark wind, and the latter would then have both siblings pressed against each other as he attempts to crush them with wind. Crystal thankfully destroys Boomhauer, taking the credit for the whole battle. Beat and Rhyme get back at her by wiping ghost-boogers on her cloak. Following Carter's defeat and Darkrai II's story, Beat and Rhyme return to the Spirit World. Pat and Flow Pat and Flow are Beat and Rhyme's Negatives. They are members of The Club, and ghosts who died of unknown means. Their friends are aware that they are ghosts, but it made no inference. Battles *The Gang and Kami vs. Arlon. *Invasion on Canyon of Miracles. *Escape from G.U.N. H.Q.. *Beat and Rhyme vs. Boomhauer. Appearance Beat is a tall boy in a white jacket, yellow shorts, black and red shoes, a black skull necklace, and a black knit cap with a skull on it. He has blue eyes and yellow hair. Rhyme has deep blue eyes, yellow hair, a reddish-orange sweater, white shorts, yellow and black shoes, a bell necklace, and her own knit cap with a smaller skull. She carries around a black, tiny stuffed cat. Personality Beat talks like the stereotypical punk boy, saying like "Yo" and "Wassup", and he also speaks rather loudly. However, he seems to get embarrassed easily, like when people call him by his first name. Beat cares about his sister a lot, and was willing to risk his own life to save her. Rhyme seems the less "punkish" of their friends and has a more carefree attitude. She is quieter than her brother and appears more adventurous, able to have fun with just about anything. She likes to tease her brother when she can, and she likes cute things, like Vweeb. However, she loves her brother so much that she fell into depravity over his demise. This resulted in her becoming a Hollow, but she can change back to her normal form with Beat's comfort. When using their real names, Rhyme calls Beat by their last name "Bito", or Bito-nii, knowing that Beat gets embarrased by his first name. Powers Beat and Rhyme are both musicbenders, and combine their element with boomboxes to make it stronger. The siblings were given their Music Chi back by Meloetta after becoming spirits. When Rhyme became a Hollow, Beat was able to console and bring her back to her senses, and it's said that not many people are able to change Hollows back into spirits like this. Weaknesses Beat seems to be against classy, old-timey music, and much prefers rap or rock. Just as well, he hates dressing all classily, too. If Rhyme were separated from Beat, she would be reminded of her past trauma and transform into a Hollow, having no control over her actions until Beat returned. Stories They Appeared *The Gang *Operation: SCARY *Operation: CLOWN (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Pat and Flow) Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Musicbenders Category:The Gang Members Category:Spirits Category:Operatives